cortes
by blossybrick11
Summary: cortadas profundas/sangre derramas/miles de problemas es mal summary pero leeanla y entenderan..
1. miyako

Aquí estoy con otro fic este lo hice porque no tengo internet y me inspire espero y les guste

…

Corto mis brazos cada vez que me lastiman, cada vez que me insultan corro al baño me encierro lloro y me corto ya no me duele, hasta creo y lo disfruto…

Cada día las burlas son mayores, cada día las cortadas son más profundas, nadie me lo impide yo me sigo cortando ya no lloro lagrimas ya no tengo.

Amigos esas personas que decían ser mis amigos me abandonaron ahora esos ``_amigos_ ´´ míos se burlan de mí.

Solo tú me contendiste solo tú me aceptaste solo tú me ayudaste.

Y mírame aquí cortándome más profundo, la sangre mancha mi ropa pero no me importa solo quiero estar contigo.

Agarro otra navaja y me corto, me corto muy profundo caigo al suelo desangrándome pensando siempre en ti, que me ayudaste y que ahora estoy al lado tuyo en un paraíso donde nadie, nadie nos molestara donde tú y yo, seremos muy felices donde no abra más golpes, o más cortadas.

Aquí solo abra paz, la paz que tengo en estos momentos porque estoy contigo.

Bueno espero y les guste está un poco triste pero esta bueno eso creo yo bueno espero y les guste …..


	2. momoko

Acá una segunda parte de cortadas espero y les guste…

…

De nuevo cortándome desde la muerte de mi amiga deje de cortarme, pero un tiempo después volví a hacerlo me corte los brazos, porque me sentía mal muy mal, el amor de mi vida murió en un maldito accidente, mi familia me trata mal.

El hombre que se hace llamar mi padre me golpea y mi supuesta madre lo deja, mi hermana me trata mal.

En la escuela me odia me golpean. Todos me odian y yo a ellos pero ese odio y dolor lo saco cuando me corto es lo que hago me corto pensando en mil cosas.

Aquí estoy en mi habitación, con una navaja en la mano lista para cortarme y así lo hago me corto los brazos pequeñas cortadas, cae sangre al suelo, yo estoy feliz ya no sufro, lo disfruto luego recuerdo los golpes que me han dado y siento odio a esas personas y me corto más profundo, mis brazos sangran demasiado pero eso ya no importa, caigo al suelo desangrándome, miro una luz y aparezco alado de mi chico, y de mi amiga y su novio luego miro mis brazos y las cortadas se van y ahora cicatrices y luego nada eh encontrado la paz, una paz bella, ya deje las cortadas nunca más habrá cortadas eso se fue de mí el día que morí….

…

Y aquí les traigo otro cap. esta corto lo sé. Bueno este el penúltimo falta otro que desde luego ya está terminado y luego lo subo espero y les guste a mí me gusto y espero sus comentarios.


	3. kaoru

Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero y les guste y me perdonen por no subirlo pero no tenia Internet.

...

Y aquí estoy sola sin amigas ni novio porque mis amigas murieron y mi novio él fue asesinado, no tengo a nadie mi familia, ellos me odian no los entiendo no lo sé pero me odian mi vida es un asco vivo llorando. En la escuela me molestan y me golpean, en mi casa me odian me golpean me gritan y yo que hago corro a mi habitación a quitarme toda esta frustración

Y como me quito todo el dolor cortándome solo con eso se me pasa todo el maldito dolor que ciento.

En este mismo momento estoy en el baño de mi habitación cierro la puerta con seguro y de mi bolsillo saco una pequeña navaja, la pongo en mi brazo y hago un corte pequeño pero profundo de un momento a otro hago más cortadas pequeñitas pero tan profundas.

Cuanto termino de cortarme en ese brazo me cortó en el otro más cortadas, más sangre derramada.

Siento un intenso dolor en mis brazos pero no importa, solo veo como caen gotas de sangre al piso, levanto mi rostro y me miro al espejo veo como mis ojos están rojos e hinchados eh llorado pero no importa.

Bajo mi vista y veo de nuevo mis brazos solo veo sangre, de un momento a otro estoy en el suelo y veo una luz sigo esa luz y aparezco alado de mis amigas y mi novio. Estoy contenta sonrió, mis brazos ya están curados y ahora solo pienso ``ahora mismo solo hay paz no hay más odio no hay más sangre que derramar no hay más cortadas solo paz en este hermoso paraíso solo hay paz.´´

Ahora sola hay paz nosotras 3 tenemos una gran paz sin sangre derramada sin insultos golpes o cortadas solo tenemos paz.

...Espero y les allá gustado el cap.


End file.
